Cherry Lips
by viriditas
Summary: Oneshot. A dare can go wrong in so many ways… especially when Draco’s on the receiving end. First fic! AU, of course, and the characters may be a little OOC…
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Lips** by Viriditas

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- Unfortunately, JK Rowling owns anything Harry Potter related. And the song "Cherry Lips" belongs to the band Garbage.

**Summary: **One-shot. A dare can go wrong in so many ways… especially when Draco's on the receiving end. First fic! AU, of course, and the characters may be a little OOC…

"Alright, my turn. Malfoy, truth or dare?"

After a moment of contemplation, in which the arrogant bastard extraordinaire of Hogwarts weighed the ups and downs of his choices (ever the Slytherin), he declared in his drawling voice, "Dare."

He then, of course, proceeded to smirk at the Gryffindor girl sitting across from him.

She merely raised an eyebrow at his face and tossed her unruly brown hair over her shoulder. She stared at the blonde with a thoughtful expression.

Yes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were sitting in a room. In close proximity. And not hexing each other into oblivion.

The students of Hogwarts all knew about the infamous rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. But the one between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was even more legendary; it probably could have merited a section all its own in _Hogwarts, a History_. So how exactly did they end up like this? Dumbledore.

Everyone had thought he had finally gone off his rocker when he announced that Draco and Hermione were this year's Heads at the start of term feast (with the usual twinkle in his eyes). Professor McGonagall's nostrils were flared while she sat stiffly in her chair; Snape, on the other hand, was even paler than usual and glared murderously at anyone who dared to meet his gaze. Obviously, they vehemently disapproved of the Headmaster's decision and obviously, they couldn't do anything about it whatsoever.

"Come now, Granger, it can't be _that_ hard to think of a dare for me. Then again, I _am_ the most sought after man in Hogwarts so I don't blame your nervousness while you're in my presence," Draco said with the smirk still firmly plastered to his face.

She glared at him this time, irritated with his interruption and his enormous ego, but still said nothing. Her face lit up as she came upon something. Her amber eyes glinted with amusement (or was it mischevousness?) as she kept her calculating gaze trained on her "victim".

The two had their share of fights and squabbles in the beginning of the year. Tensions had escalated so much that Dumbledore threatened to take away their badges. Being the stubborn people they were, Draco and Hermione grudgingly established a truce that would at least allow them to work together on Head duties without killing each other. This meant no name-calling (Mudblood, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, etc.) and no goading the other person unnecessarily. Eventually, the truce allowed for a reluctant respect to form between to two, which brings us to this lovely Friday evening of Truth or Dare.

A smirk that was eerily similar to the one on Draco usually sports stole across Hermione's face. Draco's sneer faltered a bit at this as doubts began to seep through his normally impenetrable smugness.

"Malfoy…" said Hermione, now with a full-blown "evil" expression on her normally good-natured face.

"Granger…" replied Draco, a bit apprehensively.

"I…"

_She gave you everything she had_

_But she was young and dumb  
She'd just turned twenty-one_

"..dare you…"

_She didn't care to hang around  
So when the shit came down  
Why she was nowhere to be found_

"…to…" She paused for dramatic effect here.

_This life can turn a good girl bad  
She was the sweetest thing  
That you had ever seen_

"…dress like a girl and parade around in the Great Hall tomorrow morning at breakfast!"

Draco nearly fell off the couch at this proclamation. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his smirk promptly fell off his face. Instead, his jaw was now somewhere near the floor as he slowly processed the implications of the dare. His speechlessness was met with Hermione's triumphant smile.

_You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms_

"B-b-but, you can't make me do _that_!" he exclaimed after a couple of minutes, his voice cracking. "Th-that's downright _cruel_! It's a direct insult to my masculinity!"

Hermione scoffed. "I don't _care_ about your masculinity. And you can't turn down a dare. Isn't there something in the Malfoy Handbook that prevents you from doing that?"

"I-I…"

"Oh, it's not that bad. I know the perfect spells for this. Merlin knows how many times I've heard beauty tip conversations between Lavender and Pavarti over the years…" she shuddered. "Anyway, I know a spell that will lengthen and curl your hair and another that will apply make-up flawlessly. So how about it?"

Draco still looked shocked and insulted but he had begun to regain his composure. "If it's as flawless as you claim, why do you still look like you?"

"_I_ have no need for these superficial comforts," said Hermione. "I am quite comfortable with the way I look. I would much rather focus on schoolwork than chatting about the latest ways to—oh I don't know—paint my toenails."

He let out a short burst of laughter at this. Hermione was definitely _very_ different than the girls he was used to.

"Fine, Granger. I think I can trust your charm work. But I'll only do this under one condition…"

_..:The Next Day (Saturday) at Breakfast:.._

_With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp  
When you'd go walking past them_

The _click, click, click_ of heels echoed through the Great Hall, which had fallen into a shocked silence at the sight of the two girls walking down the aisle to the High table. One was definitely Hermione Granger, but the other seemed as nervous and uncomfortable as Hermione was confident. She was quite pretty, however, and earned many stares from the male population. But there was something oddly familiar about that platinum blonde hair…

_In your hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe  
That such a body was for real_

Whispers started to erupt from every house table. "Who is that?", "Is she a new student?", "Hey! I'm over here, _not_ there! I'm your _girlfriend_, remember?", and "Ow! What was that for?" were among some of the responses.

_It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear_  
_Because you looked just like a girl  
Your baby blues would flash  
And suddenly a spell was cast_

The pair made their way up to the amused Headmaster. Hermione greeted him, while the strange "girl" at her side shifted about uneasily.

"Ah, Miss Granger. A good morning to you too! I don't believe I've met this young lady though. I pride myself in knowing who each of my students are, but apparently, you've slipped under my surveillance," said Dumbledore with a look in his eyes that clearly told them he knew who "she" was.

_You hold a candle in your heart  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
You bought yourself a second chance_

Hermione nudged the "girl" when she stayed silent. "Go on," she whispered. "Tell him your name!"

_Go Baby Go Go   
We're right behind you  
Go baby Go Go  
Yeah we're looking at you  
Go baby Go Go  
Aw we're right behind you_

"Um… I, er…" began the "girl", whose blonde curls fell onto her face as she spoke to somewhere around the Headmaster's knees.

_Go Baby  
Go Baby  
Yeah right behind you  
Go baby  
Go Baby  
Aw we're right behind you  
Go Baby  
Go Baby  
Yeah we're looking at you_

Dumbledore had a look of concern mixed with amusement on his face. "Are you alright, dear? Perhaps Miss Granger should escort you to see Madame Pomfrey. You're turning quite a remarkable shade of red."

_You hold a candle in your heart  
Go Baby Go Go  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
Go Baby Go Go  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
Go Baby Go Go  
You bought yourself a second chance  
Go Baby Go Baby Go_

"Oh, I assure it's nothing, Professor. _She_'s feeling perfectly fine. _Right_, Dra—?"

The "girl's" grey eyes widened and clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Erm, Professor Dumbledore, sir," she said in an unnaturally high voice. "I don't think I'm feeling very well after all. I think Gran—I mean, _Hermione_—should take me to the infirmary. Right away."

_You're such a delicate boy  
Go Baby Go Baby Go  
In the hysterical realm  
Go Baby Go Baby Go  
Of an emotional landslide  
Go Baby Go Baby Go  
In physical terms  
Go Baby Go Go_

Before Dumbledore had a chance to dismiss them, the "girl" practically dragged a laughing Hermione out of the Great Hall as fast as humanly possible in her heels, earning the odd pair even more stares. She pulled the hysterical girl, who had tears in her eyes by now, into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. She rounded on Hermione, who was clutching her stomach from laughing so much.

"_You!_" said the "girl" in Draco Malfoy's voice. "I can't believe you made me agree to that! It was the most humiliating thing I've ever done!"

Hermione sobered up a bit, but her eyes were still glistening and her cheeks were still red. "Oh come off it! It wasn't so bad. No one knew who you really were, so your precious reputation is still intact."

"Dumbledore knew! The old doddering fool had that-that infuriating _twinkle_ in his eyes!" He took on a more dramatic air and put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Granger. You wound me deeply."

Seeing that Draco's usual demeanor was back, Hermione scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him. Draco smirked.

"So, Malfoy…"

_Go_

"Oh no, not again. I'm not doing another one of your dares. If you think—"

"No, not another dare," interrupted Hermione exasperatedly. Now she was the one who looked nervous. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want me to go to Hogsmeade with you in exchange for the dare?"

_Yeah we're looking at you  
Go Baby Go Go  
Aw we're right behind you_

_..:Fin:.. _

**A/N:** Glad to get that done... Now for future stories... er, that is, after all the exams and projects my dear teachers assigned are done. A shout out to my awesome beta, **azkabancell101** (who needs to get moving on her first story… but is in the same situation as I am schoolwork-wise)! Please Review! Comments, constructive criticism and flames are all welcome.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Cherry Lips** by Viriditas

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Unfortunately, JK Rowling owns anything Harry Potter related. And the song "Cherry Lips" belongs to the band Garbage.

**Summary:** One-shot. A dare can go wrong in so many ways… especially when Draco's on the receiving end. First fic! AU, of course, and the characters may be a little OOC…

**A/N: **Okay… I was bored… and I'm trying to get over writer's block for Satin. ;  
This picks up at the actual execution of the dare. Enjoy!

_..:The Next Day (Saturday) at Breakfast:.._

_With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp  
When you'd go walking past them_

The _click, click, click_ of heels echoed through the Great Hall, which had fallen into a shocked silence at the sight of the two girls walking down the aisle to the High table. One was definitely Hermione Granger, but the other seemed as nervous and uncomfortable as Hermione was confident. She was quite pretty, however, and earned many stares from the male population. But there was something oddly familiar about that platinum blonde hair…

_In your hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe  
That such a body was for real_

Whispers started to erupt from every house table. "Who is that?", "Is she a new student?", "Hey! I'm over here, _not_ there! I'm your _girlfriend_, remember?", and "Ow! What was that for?" were among some of the responses.

_It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear_  
_Because you looked just like a girl  
Your baby blues would flash  
And suddenly a spell was cast_

The pair weaved through the early morning bustle of starving students trying to reach their breakfast. The blonde shuffled along behind Hermione as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Noticing where they were, she sent an icy glare at the Head Girl.

"Harry! Ron! Isn't this the most _wonderful_ morning?" said Hermione enthusiastically with a huge grin on her face. She hugged them both with the same zeal.

_You hold a candle in your heart  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
You bought yourself a second chance_

"Er… If you say so, Hermione," replied Harry, exchanging a suspicious glance with Ron. Or rather, _attempting _to exchange a glance with Ron.

Ron, being the polite gentleman he was, was staring open-mouthed (half-chewed bacon and all) at the blonde girl next to Hermione. She shifted uneasily under his inspection and sent another glare at her companion.

_Go Baby Go Go   
We're right behind you  
Go baby Go Go  
Yeah we're looking at you  
Go baby Go Go  
Aw we're right behind you_

Hermione was too preoccupied with Ron's manners, or lack thereof, to notice the silent death threats coming from the increasingly uneasy blonde. "Ronald! Shut your mouth! I don't particularly want to lose my appetite. It's also very rude to stare! I'll have you know—"

"You're _pretty_…" said Ron suddenly, interrupting Hermione's speech. "What's your name?"

"I—er…"

_Go Baby  
Go Baby  
Yeah right behind you  
Go baby  
Go Baby  
Aw we're right behind you  
Go Baby  
Go Baby  
Yeah we're looking at you_

As Ron continued to stare at the girl struggling with her words, Ginny walked in and sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning boys, Hermione," she said. Looking at the peculiar scene enfolding between her brother and the blonde girl, and then at Hermione's annoyed expression, she said to the Head Girl, "Who's that?"

_You hold a candle in your heart  
Go Baby Go Go  
You shine the light on hidden parts  
Go Baby Go Go  
You make the whole world wanna dance  
Go Baby Go Go  
You bought yourself a second chance  
Go Baby Go Baby Go_

"Oh, her?" said Hermione, her bad mood dissipating quickly. She continued with a smirk on her face. "That's Dra—"

The girl began to listen to Hermione and Ginny's conversation in time for her to hear the last bit. Her grey eyes widened and clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth. She laughed nervously and said in an unnaturally high voice, "Oh dear… Look at the time! Gra—I mean _Hermione_ and I must take our leave. We er… have some business to take care of with the Headmaster!"

_You're such a delicate boy  
Go Baby Go Baby Go  
In the hysterical realm  
Go Baby Go Baby Go  
Of an emotional landslide  
Go Baby Go Baby Go  
In physical terms  
Go Baby Go Go_

Before the boys and Ginny could question them further, the "girl" dragged a laughing Hermione out of the Great Hall as fast as humanly possible in her heels. They didn't even hear Ginny's shout of "But Dumbledore's at the Head Table!", nor did they notice the numerous stares they were getting. She pulled the hysterical girl, who had tears in her eyes by now, into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. She rounded on Hermione, who was clutching her stomach from laughing so much.

"_You!_" said the "girl" in Draco Malfoy's voice. "I can't believe you made me agree to that! Do you know how _sickening_ it is for the _Weasel_ to ogle you?"

Hermione laughed even harder at this.

"Hmmph!" said Draco. "This was the most humiliating thing I've ever done and all you can do is _laugh_?"

Hermione sobered up a bit, but her eyes were still glistening and her cheeks were still red. "Oh come off it! It wasn't so bad. No one knew who you really were, so your precious reputation is still intact."

"You were about to tell them! And what are you going to say when they ask you about me?" He sighed dramatically and put his hand over his heart. "I'm scarred for life, Granger. I'll never be the same again!"

Seeing that Draco's usual demeanor was back, Hermione scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him. Draco smirked.

"So, Malfoy…"

_Go_

"Oh no, not again. I'm not doing another one of your dares. If you think—"

"No, not another dare," interrupted Hermione exasperatedly. Now she was the one who looked nervous. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want me to go to Hogsmeade with you in exchange for the dare?"

_Yeah we're looking at you  
Go Baby Go Go  
Aw we're right behind you_

_..:Fin:.._

**A/N: **Ta-da! This idea was floating around in my head for a while… and I finally wrote it down! pats myself on the back

REVIEW!


End file.
